<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rave by HeeKaiTae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307465">Rave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeKaiTae/pseuds/HeeKaiTae'>HeeKaiTae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cupid Taemin, Flower shop owner Jongin, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, Jongin and Taemin are fraternal twins, KaiVi, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post Mpreg, Resolved Romantic Attraction, Resolved Romantic Tension, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeKaiTae/pseuds/HeeKaiTae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Honey Boy Fic Fest Prompt :</p><p>a single daddy jongin and his best friend wonshik who has a secret crush on jongin since they first met back in high school, jongin liked (whoever) at that time and he gave a birth to their son a couple of years later but the couple broke up eventually, and now wonshik thinks it'll be the stupidest thing for him to do if he lets some other guy snatch him again forever</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Wonshik | Ravi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Honey Boy: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honey Boy Fic Fest Prompt :</p><p>a single daddy jongin and his best friend wonshik who has a secret crush on jongin since they first met back in high school, jongin liked (whoever) at that time and he gave a birth to their son a couple of years later but the couple broke up eventually, and now wonshik thinks it'll be the stupidest thing for him to do if he lets some other guy snatch him again forever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wonshik ah, Moonkyu and I, we'll be getting married!!! He proposed to me last night and I said yes!!" Jongin showed off his engagement ring to his best friend Wonshik as soon as he entered the flower shop Jongin owns.</p><p>"Oh really? That's good for you then!!" Wonshik smiled, happy for his best friend as he'd be getting married soon after being together for a few years.</p><p>"You should be there on our wedding, okay?? We'll be very happy to see you and we want you to be the witness of our marriage. Ah, I'm excited!"</p><p>"Aigoo don't be too excited or it might spoil the wedding itself, though I hope the two of you would be happy together. Well you should, because you deserve to be happy. Anyway, I'll buy a 20 dozens of white chrysanthemums,12 dozens of purple iris and 15 dozens of pink peonies. I need it for a stage production and I'll pick it up tomorrow evening. Thank you, Jongin!"</p><p>"Ah good thing I have a best friend that helps me with my business. Thank you for your help, Wonshik ah." Jongin smiled as his best friend never failed to help him especially during the season when the sales were low.</p><p>"No worries, you also help me advertise my specialty in stage design and production so it's a win-win situation for us. Besides, it's better to have a business tie up with you because you give the best flowers to me. I don't think I'd ever get a better deal with other flower shops because our deal is already the best."</p><p>"Aish it's okay!! Don't mention it. I'll get it all ready tomorrow then."</p><p>"Thanks! You're really the best!" Wonshik said as he smiled to his best friend Jongin, even if his heart was breaking inside after his announcement that he'd be getting married to Kim Moongyu.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks have passed and Wonshik was sure that Jongin got chubbier than usual. He didn't tell him about it because he don't want his best friend to be conscious of his body, but he was surprised when Jongin revealed the news to him.</p><p>"Wonshikkie, you'll be an uncle soon! I'm almost 4 months pregnant!!" Jongin told him with watery eyes, holding his tears back because he's happy that he'd be having his own child soon.</p><p>"Wait. A few weeks ago, you told me that you got engaged and now you're almost four months pregnant??"</p><p>"Yeah! Well, we didn't know until I needed to get checked yesterday. Baby is healthy so it's fine but yes, we'll be having a baby and you're going to be an uncle in 5 months!! Wonshik, I'm so happy!!"</p><p>"Woah. Moonkyu is sure fast.. But good thing you're not having a hard time because when Taemin was pregnant, he vomited a lot!"</p><p>"Ah haha good thing my pregnancy was not as sensitive as Taemin's. This might shock you too but he's also pregnant with his second baby."</p><p>"What?! He's pregnant again? Holy shit, Taemin really got no chills." Good thing their topic changed and Wonshik's feelings were reverted to being excited for his another best friend's second pregnancy.</p><p>"Yup! I just told him yesterday about baby, then he told me he's 3 months pregnant. Wonshik, you'll be an uncle of three soon!"</p><p>"Woah. Your fraternal twin brother is faster than you and Moonkyu. I'm speechless, really." Wonshik slow clapped while Jongin giggled as he playfully slapped his arm.</p><p>"You should also build a family, Wonshik ah. I don't want to see you alone and lonely."</p><p>"I won't be alone and lonely because my best friends Taemin and Jongin have babies that I could play with. I'd just be contented with that and I could be your babysitter as long as you'll teach me what to do." Even if Wonshik was breaking on the inside, he have to put up his 'happy for my best friend' façade. Well, he's happy that Jongin is happy, but he could've been happier if he would be getting married to him, and the father of his child is him. His train of thoughts were just brought to reality when Jongin gave him a cup of coffee and looked at him intently.</p><p>"Ooopps!! I'll tell Taemin about what you said so you better mean that." Jongin winked and smiled at his best friend, but worry washed over him because getting married and having a child would mean he would have less time with his best friend he cherish dearly.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin and Taemin had a joint baby shower organized by their parents and of course, their friends were invited. Wonshik was there and he decorated the venue with Taemin's favorite blue roses and lavenders and with Jongin's favorite pink carnations and peonies from his own flower shop. He was also helped by Taemin's brother in law who baked the gender reveal cakes, as Taemin's Japanese husband Hiroto took care of their son Yorito while Taemin took care of Jongin since Moonkyu wasn't around.</p><p>"Aigoo look at our hardworking Wonshik.. ya, don't be too serious with the designing! Come here and talk to us." Taemin said as he and Jongin smiled, watching Wonshik very serious and dedicated with designing the venue.</p><p>"Why, what's your problem? What do you want to eat?" Wonshik raised his eyebrow at the chuckling fraternal twins with big bellies, thinking that they called him just to pick on him.</p><p>"We'll eat later so we'll skip it for now. We just want to talk to our best friend. Please?" Jongin pouted so of course, Wonshik gave up and went to his best friends with a piece of their favorite flowers for them to smell at.</p><p>"Good thing I've finished decorating. Here, blue roses for Taemin and pink carnations for Jongin. Now that it's done, I'm kind of nervous on Yorito's next playmates."</p><p>"Haha chill. We'll know about them for sure later. Jonginnie here would be giving birth earlier than me so I hope he'd be ready but don't worry much, I'll guide you when the time comes." Taemin hugged Jongin that's all smiles because he got a solid support system during his pregnancy.</p><p>"That's why I love my fraternal twin brother so much!! Haha. I hope Wonshik would also be there to see my baby once he or she comes out! You should tell me how beautiful my baby is once I wake up after giving birth, okay?"</p><p>"Okay okay I will be there. Of course I would be there when Taemin gives birth too, or else he'd kill me.."</p><p>"No we won't kill you. Maybe we'd just have a getaway and we'll leave the three kids to you all of a sudden." The twins chuckled while Wonshik was left dumbfounded.</p><p>"Ya don't you ever try!!! I stayed single for a reason!!"</p><p>"But Wonshik ah, don't you want to have your own family?" Jongin asked, curious of what his best friend's plan is especially they are getting older.</p><p>"Of course I want to have a family! I'm just waiting for the right one for me while I'm also making sure that I'll be the right one for them." </p><p>"Ah, the main reason why he doesn't even try dating. I hope you'd find someone that'd make you happy and stay with you, Wonshik ah. You deserve to be happy like us." Jongin patted the shoulder of his best friend while Wonshik just gave out a <em>'trying to be sincere and happy</em>' smile.</p><p>The two baby-carrying brothers sliced the gender reveal cakes and it's a baby girl for Taemin while it's a baby boy for Jongin. Jongin and Moonkyu were very happy because they'll have a son while Taemin and Hiroto were very much contented because they'll be having a baby girl soon after having Yorito, their son.</p><p> </p><p> ```</p><p> </p><p>"Wonshik, Jongin will be giving birth!!" Taemin called Wonshik while he was taking a bath after his last stage design and production job for the day.</p><p>"Huh?! Okay I will go there! Please calm your brother first!!"</p><p>"Yes ah I'm actually with him now while Hiroto is driving. Yorito is also with us but I'll have to leave them when I take Jongin to the emergency delivery room. Moonkyu isn't here with us!" Taemin said as he held his yelping twin brother.</p><p>"And why isn't he taking care of Jongin and his son?!"</p><p>"I don't know! I don't know where he is and we've tried to call him but he didn't answer our calls!! I just hope that he'd directly go to the hospital."</p><p>"Alright alright, I'll definitely go there. Drive safely okay? See you. Jongin ah, Taemin and I would be there for you so hold on tight. You can do it!!"</p><p>"Thank you, Wonshik." Jongin couldn't help but cry on Taemin's shoulder because of the contractions, the pain of not having Moonkyu by his side but also because of appreciation and gratitude to his best friend Wonshik who would really fly to where they would be whenever they need him.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin was restricted to go inside the delivery room because he's on his 9th month of pregnancy so Wonshik went inside to help Jongin, especially Moonkyu still wasn't around.</p><p>"I'm the father of the baby. Please, I want to help my husband." Wonshik lied so the nurses would let him in because he's sure that they won't let him when he tell them that he's Jongin's friend, even if he wish for it to be true.</p><p>"Please wear the sanitized protective gears. There would be sights of blood as well as the smell of it so if you can't stand either or both, please tell us."</p><p>"I'm okay with both, doctor." He didn't mind smelling and seeing blood, all that matters yo him is to be beside Jongin especially when he needs him the most.</p><p> </p><p>"Jongin ah, it's me!! Please hold on, okay?? I'm here to help you." Wonshik held Jongin's hand that's trying to calm down even if he's feeling excruciating pain during labor.</p><p>"Where's..Taem?"</p><p>"Taemin wanted to help you but the doctors didn't let him in because he's on his 9th month of pregnancy. They don't want to stress him or he'll give birth earlier than his due. Hold my hand, okay? We can do this!!! I'll give birth with you."</p><p>"Thank you so much, Wonshik!!" Jongin cried because he never thought that Wonshik would really go out of his way to help him - even if he's not his husband, his boyfriend nor his son's father.</p><p>After endless screaming and crying, Jongin and Wonshik were both silenced by a newborn baby boy's cry. The doctor laid the crying baby still covered with blood by Jongin's chest and the first time parent was very happy to touch his baby boy's skin and little hands, all the pain washed away by pure happiness now that his baby have arrived.</p><p>"Congratulations, Mr. Kim. It's a baby boy! What would you like to name him?"</p><p>"I want to name him Kai. Kim Kai."</p><p>"Okay, Kim Kai. We'll take him again and wash him up. You could spend time with him when you wake up."</p><p>"Thank you.. Kai.. my baby boy.."</p><p>"Jongin ah, congratulations!! Your son looks like you!! He's so beautiful!!"</p><p>"I'm so happy!! Thank you for helping me, Wonshik! Sorry if you have to go through this because Moonkyu's not here.."</p><p>"I'm fine with this but where the fuck is he?? He knows that it's your due but why isn't he taking care of you? It's a good thing that Taemin and Hiroto were there to rush you here!" Wonshik's voice became harsh, as he was really pissed because Moonkyu wasn't there for his best friend when he needs him the most.</p><p>"To be honest, I don't know where he is.. Wonshik ah, I'm getting sleepy.. my energy is all drained. See you later!! Good night and thank you!!"</p><p>"Okay Jongin ah. Sleep tight and we'll be here when you wake up. Stock up energy so you could play with Kai later. Good night!" Wonshik went out of the room as the doctors cleaned both Jongin and baby Kai. As soon as Taemin saw him, Wonshik just hugged his best friend and collapsed by his arms.</p><p>"You must be tired so sleep first. I know you went through a war. It's okay, you did a great job, Wonshik ah. Thank you for being there for our Jonginnie."</p><p>"You know well how much I love him."</p><p>"I know, and I'm thankful because you still love him even if you have to put a limit to that love. It's okay.. you'll be okay." Taemin calmed him down and they were at the waiting area when Moonkyu finally arrived. He wanted to confront Moonkyu but he was too tired and sleepy so he didn't even try to bother nor interrogate him about his absence.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Yorito! Where's your sister Koharu? Oh, there!! Very good. Oh, you're awake!" Wonshik asked the little boy when he arrived at Taemin's room, earning a chuckle from Taemin that's lying on the bed. Taemin just gave birth to his baby girl a few hours before and he visited as soon as he could to congratulate his best friend.</p><p>"Uncle Wonshik is playing with our Yorito? That's cute!!"</p><p>"I just asked where Koharu is, though."</p><p>"She's at the nursery but she'll be here later. Hah, my baby girl is so beautiful, uncle Wonshik wouldn't help but love her."</p><p>"You know that I love you, my best friend. But you also know who I love the most." Wonshik sighed because it still hurts. It's like all the wounds were still fresh even if he kept himself preoccupied with other things.</p><p>"I thought you're trying to move on from Jongin?"</p><p>"Ya keep quiet!! But yeah, I'm trying to keep it inside so I'd be successful. It's hard but since he's busy with his son, I've maintained my distance. And I really should just give up especially their wedding would push through."</p><p>"Wonshik, it feels like I'm watching Taeyang's '<em>Wedding Dress'.</em> It's exactly the same shit."</p><p>"Exactly. '<em>It should've been me.</em>.' but I understand, we can't force feelings."</p><p>"That's true. Ya, Jongin is outside."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Yes! He's outside! He peeked so open the door! Maybe he can't open the door because he's carrying my nephew Kai!"</p><p>"Huh? Holy shit.." Wonshik opened the door and upon seeing Jongin that's very blooming and well-adjusted a few weeks after giving birth, Wonshik fell in love with him again. Though this time, he's carrying his baby boy Kai.</p><p>"Taeminnie!!! How are you?? Hello Yorito!! Say hello to your cousin Kai!! Hello Yorito hyung, nice to see you again!" Jongin waved Kai's little hand and Yorito smiled at him.</p><p>"Jongin ah, how come you're here?" Wonshik asked, a bit cold and stuttering.</p><p>"We went here since Kai would get checked. Figured that you'd also come here so we decided to visit Taem. Taeminnie, where's my niece?" Jongin smiled, excited to see his niece though he's also happy to see Wonshik who he haven't seen for a while.</p><p>"She's still at the nursery. Her name is Koharu."</p><p>"Koharu is cute. So our babies all have Japanese names. Yorito, Kai and Koharu. They're all cute! Ah, I'm lucky to have such successors with great genes from both of us." Jongin chuckled and it didn't give pleasing feelings to Wonshik so he decided to go out and excused himself.</p><p>"Ah Taem, I'll just get some coffee since I'm still sleepy. I haven't had breakfast and went here as soon as I woke up because I know you'd kill me if I won't come here to welcome my cute niece. Anyway, want some?"</p><p>"No thank you, Wonshik. I shouldn't drink coffee because I'm lactating."</p><p>"Ah, right. How about hot chocolate?"</p><p>"Sure. Thank you!"</p><p>"I'll get one for Jongin too! I'll be right back. You two just talk first."</p><p>"Oh wow. Thanks!!" Jongin thank Wonshik as he went out of the room. It was only until Taemin gave birth when Wonshik and Jongin saw each other again. Jongin was still learning how to be a parent to his almost one month old son so he was too busy to open the flower shop, while Wonshik made himself preoccupied with lots of work so it was weird and awkward between them.</p><p>"So.. how are you and your first few weeks of being a parent?"</p><p>"It's hard! This guy wakes me up a lot in the middle of the night and I became a panda because of him but it's all worth it especially he makes me happy."</p><p>"Jongin, you know what I mean.."</p><p>"Actually, it's getting worse. I'm just trying to be strong for my son instead. I don't think dwelling about it would make it better for me and my son." Jongin sighed as he talked about his problem with Moonkyu to his twin brother.</p><p>"If it's too toxic, it's fine to give him up. You may have a baby with him but if he's still like that, it's better to just leave him. I'll help you with your son and he'd still grow up with a complete family. Don't worry much about it."</p><p>"I'd still try to make it work but thanks for the suggestion."</p><p>"You know that we love you so much, and I don't want my fraternal twin brother to cry because of the same thing again because of the same person. It's better to cut the relationship off than to marry him only to get a divorce afterwards. You'll just waste money, time and effort when you could've spent it happily with Kai and with someone who would love you better than he'll ever do, better than what you deserve and better than you think."</p><p> </p><p>Baby Kai was already 8 months when Jongin packed all his things and called it quits with Moonkyu. He already have a son but his addiction to alcohol and gambling never stopped, it even got worse most especially when he also played around to have one night stands even if Jongin and Kai were waiting for him at home. Jongin can't bear it anymore so he decided to go at Taemin's place and of course, Taemin was there to accommodate his brother and his nephew. Being Jongin's fraternal twin brother and best friend, Taemin called Wonshik and told him about it. Wonshik didn't wait further and went to visit Jongin at Taemin's home.</p><p>"What?! You packed your things and left him? How about the wedding?" Wonshik was worried of his best friend so he set his own feelings aside first, as he knows that Jongin needs a friend to lean on aside from his twin brother.</p><p>"The marriage was already called off, Wonshik ah. No wedding will take place anymore because I'm so done with him. He doesn't care about me nor baby Kai, he even let us leave." Jongin was calm but Wonshik knows that deep inside, it still hurts him. Moonkyu was supposed to be his husband and he's the father of his child, of course it wouldn't be easy for Jongin to just give up on him.</p><p>"What the actual fuck?! I swear if I get my hands on that guy.. ah this is really pissing me off."</p><p>"Calm down, Wonshik ah. It's okay and I'm okay with it, we don't need him anyway. I can raise my son alone."</p><p>"Taemin and I will help you with Kai, don't worry."</p><p>"Taemin already have two babies. I'm sure he's busy with them. I'll just stay here for the meantime while I'm still looking for a place to move in."</p><p>"Want to move in to my place instead? I mean, I live alone and I would offer my house to my best friend especially now that he needs it." Wonshik hesitated at first, but he just shrugged everything off because Jongin needs it, even if he's sure that it'd mess up his feelings.</p><p>"Would it really be okay with you?"</p><p>"Of course it'd be okay! With that, I could play with Kai and I could also take care of you. I could cook for you and protect you if ever he looks for you or his son. What do you think?"</p><p>"If it's okay with you then I'll take it. I'll help you with your business too. I'll reopen the flower shop so I could help you with the expenses." Jongin smiled at Wonshik, while Wonshik's progress in moving on from him crumbled down. He didn't care about it though, since Jongin needs him the most especially Moonkyu is out of his and their son's life.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin and baby Kai moved to Wonshik's place a week after, and Wonshik have never been conflicted in his life. He was about to get over Jongin but because the sick and twisted world wanted to play with him - just when he was trying to take Jongin off his mind, Jongin and his son moved in with him. On the other hand, Taemin was happy for his best friend Wonshik because he could be with Jongin but he's worried because his fraternal twin brother is oblivious to Wonshik's feelings and advancements.</p><p>Jongin and Wonshik celebrated baby Kai's first birthday at home and for some reasons, Wonshik allowed baby Kai to call him daddy while Jongin teased him by calling him daddy too. Some of their friends and customers thought that Wonshik is Jongin's boyfriend and baby Kai's dad, which gave Wonshik a happy feeling even if it isn't real.</p><p>One year since Jongin and baby Kai lived with him, Wonshik was on the verge of breaking down as he can't keep his feelings anymore. One night, he found himself drinking a can of beer while talking to Taemin on the phone.</p><p>"What should I do? I'm falling harder for your fraternal twin brother.."</p><p>"Ya, can't you see? This is your chance! It's been more than a year since Jongin and Moonkyu broke up, it's time for you to move before Jongin begin to like somebody else!! Wonshik ah, I really want you to be my brother's love not just because you're our best friend but because you deserve each other. It's now or never, Wonshik! If you won't act upon it quickly, you'd lose them to someone else!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Kim Wonshik, would you really let another guy take Jongin away from you when you're already living together? You're actually in a very advantageous situation, all you need to do is confess your love to him! You'd really thank me later so I'll hang up and go ahead, tell Jongin your feelings. Bye." Taemin hanged up which frustrated Wonshik more. But he realized that Taemin was right. It's been a year since Jongin and baby Kai moved in with him and it'd be better to tell Jongim his feelings before he finds someone else and leave him broken.</p><p>"Aish this man!! You're very lucky you're my best friend!!" Wonshik screamed then threw his phone to the couch. Jongin saw it and became worried of his best friend.</p><p>"Wonshik? Are you okay? Are you screaming at someone?"</p><p>"Ah no no no. I was just talking to Taemin and you know, your bastard of a twin brother just teased me. No worries."</p><p>"Aigoo. But I bet you're already very used to his teasing. It's okay."</p><p>"Jongin ah, are you okay now?"</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine. Why?"</p><p>"Are you okay as in have you moved on from him? Sorry to make you remember what happened but I'm just curious."</p><p>"Moonkyu and I are already over a year ago. I'm very okay even if I'll raise my son without him. Besides, I don't love him anymore so I think I've moved on from him."</p><p>"Oh gosh.. ahhhh I swear this is really hard but I'll risk everything. Jongin ah, I love you. Do you.. love me?"</p><p>"Wonshik.." Jongin was surprised, he never thought that Wonshik would confess his feelings all of a sudden - until he saw the can of beer by the couch table.</p><p>"Actually you've been my secret crush since I met you back in highschool. I thought it was just a crush until we were in college and you had your first relationship. I wanted to confess my feelings but I always got fucked by time because you were always with someone else. If you weren't, you decided to stay single to heal first. I'm sorry, I only have the courage to tell you about it now but I really, really, really love you. You're the reason why I don't date anyone and you're the reason why I decided to be contented being an uncle to your baby. You're the reason why I stay strong and you're the reason that keeps me going. I love you, I love you so much." Wonshik was getting embarrassed so he hid his face with his hands.</p><p>"Timing really fucked us up, huh? I.. I actually only dated Moonkyu because I thought you don't like me! And maybe that's the reason why I was okay even if we broke up and even if the wedding was called off. Maybe it's because I don't love him that much, and maybe it's because I love someone else more than being just my best friend. I have feelings for you too, Wonshik. Since high school, I've been liking you from afar until we became friends, then just stayed that way because I never thought you'd like me. Okay, I acknowledge your feelings but.. I don't know if your feelings are still the same. You know, I'm not a virgin anymore and I already have a son with someone else."</p><p>"Jongin, it's already 2020. Even if baby Kai is not my son, I'll still treat him as my own because he came from you, from someone that I love so much. Fuck being blood related, I would love to raise him with you."</p><p>"Really?" Jongin's eyes widened with what Wonshik said, though he still tried to keep it down as he don't want to get disappointed if ever Wonshik takes it back.</p><p>"Yeah, really. I'm actually very happy because he calls me daddy. I also like it when you call me daddy, because that means you acknowledge me as his dad even if he wasn't from me."</p><p>"Gosh.. I think we are idiots. It took us a long time and it took us all of those things before we realize that we love each other. We wasted our time thinking that we don't like each other when the truth is we do. For a very long time, we were blind idiots.."</p><p>"Let's not dwell onto that anymore, what's important is I finally got the courage to confess my feelings to you. I'm also very happy because of your positive response even if it doesn't show. Sorry, I can only tell you my feelings after drinking a can of beer."</p><p>"It's fine. I have to thank that beer by giving you that extra push because you finally confessed. You're happy only because of my positive response? How about this?" Jongin leaned over and stole a kiss from Wonshik that got frozen in his place.</p><p>"Ya.. Wonshik ah!! Are you okay?? Daddy??"</p><p>"Shit.. just got real.."</p><p>"Hey don't joke around or I won't stop kissing you."</p><p>"Can I?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Of course!! Come on and kiss me, daddy."</p><p>"Fuck, I never thought that this day would come. I'm glad I listened to Taemin."</p><p>"What's with Taemin?"</p><p>"He's the only one who knows about my feelings for you."</p><p>"He's also the only one who knows my feelings for you!! So that's the reason why he's very persistent!! Woah." Jongin can't believe it, his twin brother hid everything from him when he already knew Wonshik's feelings.</p><p>"Holy shit, our cupid Taemin.. we owe him a lot!! Wait, I'll just call him and send him a wagyu beef set.. Ya, Taemin ah.."</p><p>"What's your problem? Just do as I say, tell him about your feelings!"</p><p>"Taeminnie, I just want you to know that I already know that you sold me, your fraternal twin brother to our best friend. Finally, we're together. Thank you, Taemin ah!!" Jongin said playfully while teasing Wonshik.</p><p>"Yeah. Thank you for being our cupid and for putting up with both our dumbness!!"</p><p>"Fucking finally!! It's okay, it's nothing. I just want my best friends to be happy, that's all. Now that you're together, I'll pressure Wonshik. Ya, do your best so baby Kai would have a playmate and so my babies would have another cousin!!! But before anything else, get married first so Moonkyu won't have any say with baby Kai, then legally adopt baby Kai as your son. Okay?? Okay?? Visit us here soon, we're bored."</p><p>"Yes, we will visit you. We'll throw a beef barbecue party for our cupidTaem. We love you, Taemin ah!! Thank you so much!!"</p><p>"Okay!! Don't call me unless Jongin is pregnant again! I'll hang up." The new couple just chuckled as Taemin ended the call. They looked at each other and shared a hug full of love.</p><p>"Gosh, we're really together now.. I'm so happy." Wonshik still can't believe his eyes, Jongin was there with him and he's also in love with him. His feelings were reciprocated and he's not a loser who have one-sided feelings with his best friend.</p><p>"Me too. I'm very happy to finally have you as my love. We waited for a long time but it's worth it. I love you, Wonshik." Jongin kissed Wonshik's face and as soon as he pulled away, he saw Wonshik crying.</p><p>"Hey, don't cry!! It's okay, everything's real!"</p><p>"I know. I'm just very happy that you're finally here and I've finally heard those words from you. I love you too, Jongin."</p><p>"So.. how about doing what Taemin suggested?" Jongin raised his eyebrows suggestively, only to get kissed by his boyfriend again especially baby Kai started to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>